dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amy
The Amy Clan is one of the remaining 34 devil clans of the 72 pillars. A high ranking devil clan that holds the ranking of president, the clan is well known for having various lower class devil families under them as servants and warriors in their private army. Amy is one of the few 72 pillar clans in the underworld to have their own army, with Falbium even stating that it is equal in size to his own, however is lesser in power. The Amy Clan despite not being as influential as clans like Bael or Phenex, Amy is very wealthy and even possesses their own special powers such as Revival and Devil's Telekinesis, a special type of demonic magic that focuses on manipulating the negative emotions and dark spirits for power that became known as Passion. Summary The Amy Clan once acted as head servants for the Original Serafall, who had taken a liking to the clan after witnessing their unique power. After her death during the Great War, when it was time to pick new Satans to rule over the Underworld Government, the Amy Clan were one of the few who requested Amaya Leviathan, since she was the eldest surviving daughter of the Original Levithan, however she was later imprisoned by Serafall, after attempting to kill the latter who trapped her in ice. During the Devil Civil War, the Amy clan opted to not participate, this led to suspicion that they were conspiring with the Old Satan Faction, even going as far as to cause the Bael clan to investigate them, when the main fighting of the war ended the suspicion was then dropped. The clan is shown to view hybrids as lesser beings, even treating their own evil piece servants as nothing but tools to witness and demonstrate their power, despite this they don't mistreat their servants instead treating them more like children and trophies. It is revealed that the Amy Clan once attempted to eliminate the herb known as Verbena, a poisonous holy-type herb that can be fatal to devils and other creatures of darkness, however they were later stopped by Gabriel and her army of angels. Despite not being a very powerful clan, they are very wealthy, which allows them to take part in meetings and parties involving the King Faction of the Underworld, however most devil clans of this class, especially Bael and Adramelech prefer they don't come. Symbols The Amy Clan symbol, due to it's articulate and detailed pattern is more well-known and more distinguishable from other devil clans. The symbol appears as either dark pink or dark red and in the center is a six-pointed star with a face-like symbol inside. Abilities Being a very powerful clan that survived during the Great War, the Amy Clan are known for being powerful warriors. Lord Amy was even strong enough that some believed him to be capable of becoming a Satan, he even was capable of fighting against Falbium for that honor, however he still lost against the latter. They are said to possess immense magical talents that some would say is only a few points below the Gremory Clan. Passion Passion also known as Devil's Telekinesis is the main ability of the Amy Clan and is known as one of the most powerful devil clan's abilities below the likes of Bael. Passion allows the Amy Clan to manipulate the dark and negative emotions of the world around them, even allowing them to summon dark and evil spirits to fight on their behalf. Passion also allows the wielder to manipulate objects, however this ability can't be used on living beings. Passion can however be used to cause intense migraines on a individual or a number of individuals. In it's truest form, Passion takes the form of a blue fire that consumes almost anything it touches, even being able to burn through cinder block and steel. Hollow Crown A variation of passion that belongs only to the strongest members of the clan, it allows them to summon extra limbs, such as wings, hands, or arms, even being able to create spirits, that can aid a Amy member in a fight. During Koneko's fight with Julia Amy, she revealed the ability to summon spider limbs made out of her frustration and anger that were even able to block against holy water. Haunted also known as Devil's Roadway is another variation of passion that only a select few members of the Amy Clan possess. Unlike Hollow Crown, this power allows a member of the Amy Clan to entrap spirits into the body of another or to a particular location, using a person's body, a object, or even a location as a medium. While this attack can be used to cease fighting between yourself and a opponent, this power is shown to be very dangerous and as a result is mainly forbidden by the clan. Members To Be Announced Trivia To Be Announced Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Devil Clan